The Martial Arts Music Competition
by Minani-chan
Summary: Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo are missing, and the boys go on a search for them. What they don't know is that the all parts involved, has plans to solve the whole Iinasuke problem. The girls are being challenged into Music Martial Arts.
1. Music Martial Arts: Prologue

Ranma½ 

**The Martial Arts Music Competition**

Small note: I do not own any of the original carracters of Ranma½ by Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own any of the lyrrics of the songs - original owners and writers will be presented in the "Music and Lyrrics" chapter.  
Please feel free to contact me if you have any coments or questions.

* * *

**Prologue:**

"Ranma!" Kick punch swap "Come on Ranma! Fight Back!" swoosh screech punch

"You know I don't fight girls, Akane." sidestep duck jump

Akane came to a halt. Her breast was heaving heavily, and her brown eyes glared at Ranma.  
Ranma stood right in front of her, breathing normally, not breaking a sweat, and it looked like he didn't have a problem in the world.

Well, except for the fact that he was right now a she.

Ranma-no-onna eyed Akane. She looked rather mad, as she stood right in front of him - er - her, in an attack stance. She was wearing her yellow Gi, and her bluish black hair fell in to her face, framing her eyes perfectly.  
He, no she, was wearing his usual Chinese outfit. Black pants, and loose red tank top.  
His, no once again - Her - hair was tied back in to a tight braid, but some theses hanged loose, and his bangs was hanging over his blue eyes.

Akane sighed, dropped her attack stance and bowed the girl in front of her.  
"Fine, be that way"  
She turned away and walked to the door of the dojo. As she was about to close it behind her, she turned around.  
"It's almost breakfast. I'm going to take a bath, so you're going to have to wait until I'm done. And don't you try anything!"

Ranma walked passed Akane, waving her hand to cool the girl off.  
"Hey! I wouldn't try anything, and you know it" She smiled, at Akane, who closed the djojo door "Besides, who would like to peek on a uncute tomboy anyway?" She laughed and started running down the hall. Akane was right behind her, chasing her for what life was worth.

"You take that back!" she shouted. She was mad, and Ranma knew it. But he wasn't worried. There was a sure sign around- or rather lack of it- Akane, that she hadn't taken it to hard. There was no mallet in sight.  
The short chase ended as Ranma took refuge in the kitchen, and Akane retreated in to the bathroom.

"Oh, hi Ranma-kun." kasumi greeted with a smile as Ranma walked over to the stove, and poured the hot water from the kettle that stood there, over her, turning her once again male.

"Mor'n kasumi. Breakfast ready?"

"Not quite. In about fifteen minutes or so." She smiled at him, grabbing a knife and started to shop a carrot.

"Kay. I'll just sit on the porch then." he said and left the humming Kasumi to her chores.  
He walked in to the combined living- and dining room, and walked out on the connected porch. There, he sat down and stared at the blue sky. Some white clouds drifted slowly over it, making it peacefully beautiful.  
"Taitou no hachimenreirou." he sighed.  
Right now, he liked his life. It hadn't always been like this. For less than three months ago, his life was a total mess. And that was the end of it, or at least he hoped it was. His life had always been a bit odd, but around two years ago, his life took a sudden turn.

He, and his father had been on a long training trip. Long as in 7 years, if not more. His father had left his mother when he was very young, and he hadn't been home during that time.  
Around two years ago, he and his father had been in China, looking for a cursed training ground called Jusenkyo.

Well, they found it, and you might say it was cursed. The training ground was built right in the middle of one thousand springs. In the springs where poles sticking up.  
His father had ordered him to follow and he did.  
They jumped from pole to pole, attacking each other, trying to knock one another off the pole.  
Ranma was first to succeed. His father went flying into one of the springs.  
But Ranma was up for a surprise when his father emerged.

It wasn't really his father emerging. It was more like a giant panda, wearing his fathers Gi and glasses. Taken by surprise, he himself was knocked off one of the poles, as he was trying to defend himself.  
As his head came above the water, he saw the guide come running towards him, shouting something in a really bad Japanese.

"That is to to bad. You fall in spring of Naynnichuan. Very tragic story. Happen over 2500 year ago."

He couldn't believe it. His body felt really wrong. Some... more private parts were... missing, and other parts were... expanded.  
He feared the worse and looked down at his chest, and he almost fainted. There were two rather large bumps sticking out.

He had BREASTS'!

The guide soon explained the curses of Jusenkyo, and also made sure they knew what triggered them. Ranma found out that cold water triggered the curse and hot water reversed it.

That had been the start of a really mixed up period of his life.

Shortly after the accident at Jysenkyo his father had taken him home to Japan, only to announce that he, Ranma Saotome, the heir of Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, was engaged to one of the daughters to his fathers old friends, Soun Tendo.

He was a sixteen years old boy in a girls body, engaged to a girl he didn't know, and he couldn't see any way out of it.  
He was furious. He had decided to go back to china, to find a cure against his sexchanging problem.

But his father Thought otherwise. Genma put him out cold and carried him to the house of the Tendos.  
Of course, Lady Luck had turned her back on them, and of course, it had to rain on their arrival.  
So Ranma could understand mr Tendo, when he fled from them, as they arrived.

Things got worse as he introduced himself, and Soun thought he was a girl. So did all of his daughters too.

Nabiki, the middle daughter, was mad at her father. She had short, brown hair, and she was known to make money from almost any situation.

Kasumi, oldest daughter, only smiled and went to fix some tea for them all. She had long, brown hair, and she had an aura around her that shone of serenity.

Then there was Akane. She was the youngest daughter, and she was mad, but not at him.  
At least not to start with.

She had asked him - currently her -to spar with her, and asked if they could be friends.  
He had accepted. He didn't have any friends at that time of his life, and he really needed one.  
Ranma-no-onna had easily beaten Akane, and he remember exactly what she had said when she was defeated.

"I'm really glad you're a girl. I could never stand for a boy to beat me."

Next thing he remembers was him, as male, in the bathtub.  
He was ready to exit, when Akane walked in on him - Naked!  
He had seen her, and she had seen him.  
She had then backed out, and closed the door behind her.  
Then he heard her scream.

"Iyaaaaa!"

He and his father had a lot to explain that evening. And as Ranma once again was reminded of the accident of his life, he got mad.  
So was Akane. She now took him for a sexchanging pervert.

And there was more to come.

As he and his father ended their explanation, he and Akane got engaged to each other in less than five minutes. Both of them refused blankly. He didn't have time for an engagement at the moment. He had to get back to China and find a cure.

But, as before, he didn't have anything to say against his father.  
So, he stayed at the Tendos, and he stayed engaged to Akane.  
He had to go to the same school as her and Nabiki as well.

There, he got to know Kuno; the biggest jerk thru ought the history. He was in the same class as Nabiki, and he used to harass - to him, explain his undying love - Akane, but as he met Ranmas female side, he started to harass him -no her- too.  
And, as Kuno learned about Ranmas engagement to Akane, he declared Ranma of being a sorcerer.  
And, being the airhead all Kunos where - are - he didn't get it when Ranma tried to explain that he and "Osage no Onna" was one and the same. Kuno twisted it all into thinking Ranma was engaged to her too.

Then there was the episode in his life when he reencountered the eternally lost boy, Ryouga.  
He was an old pal of his, and till was, but at that time, Ryouga had been out to kill him. He blamed Ranma for sticking out on a fight. He had then followed Ranma and Genma to China, and was accidentally pushed in to the spring of Heituenniichuan.  
Ryouga used to get lost, found Ranma again, and they would fight.  
Just that once, Ryouga went a bit too far.  
One of his razor-sharp bandanas cut off Akanes long hair. She had gone into chock, not returning from it until she had cried out with Kasumi.  
And on top of everything, Ryouga became Akane's little pet pig - P-chan, as Ryouga had come to challenge Ranma once again in his cursed form.

Ranma sighed.  
All of this had happened in less than two months after his arrival at the Tendos.  
To top it off, this was just the top of the iceberg.

Then there where Shampoo, the girl from the Joketsuzoku village near Jusenkyo, who he accidentally got the kiss of death off, when he beat her at combat as a female.  
Shampoo, or Xian Pu as her real name was, followed them to Japan, trying to kill the female side of Ranma.  
When he, once again by accident, beat her - this time as male - she gave him the kiss of marriage, and tried to marry him. She still was.  
Then there was the fact that she had the curse of Maoniichuan, which didn't help. Ranmas biggest fear was just that - Felines.

Ukyo was also a problem. She was his childhood friend but his father had engaged them, just so he could get her dowry - and okonokiyahi chart.  
But, as the man his father was, he had taken the chart, and left Ukyo behind.  
She had then put her soul into learning to be a martial artist in Okonokiyaki, and demanded revenge. She had started in the same class as Ranma and Akane, looking like a boy.  
Soon enough, she challenged Ranma, and one thing led to another, and he ended up calling her cute, and stuck he was stuck with one more fiancée.

Ranma gave a loud sigh, and looked over at the pond.

The trouble didn't stop with Ukyo.  
Cause, then there where Mousse, or rather Mu Tsu, also known as Duck Boy. A nearsighted boy from the Joketsuzoku village. He had the curse of Yaazuniichuan, and was head over heels in love with Shampoo. He had sworn to beat Ranma in combat (he still, after two years still hadn't succeeded) and then win Shampoo's heart, and marry her.

And let's not forget Kuno's sister, Kodachi.  
She went to St. Herbereki all girl school, and hated Akane and Ranmas female side. She often used drugs ad potions to have things her way. And her laughter then. Screaming, terrifying sound. It alone should be enough to put her in a padded room.  
But so far, she was roaming free.

And Ranma didn't even want to go in on all the things Cologne or Happosai had done.  
Cuh Lon, or as he knew her - Cologne - was Shampoos great great grandmother. At least that's what they said. She was now the owner of Nekohanten, a Café/Restaurant where both Shampoo and Mousse worked. Cologne had followed Shampoo to Japan to make sure the child fulfilled their laws, and that Ranma did the same.  
Happosai, also known as Happi, was Soun and Genma's old master. He hadn't been anything but trouble since the day he showed op. And Ranma often ended up with the blame, when the old lecher was stealing girls underwear, or glomped them.

"Ranma, what are you doing?"  
He turned around. Beside him stood a smiling Akane, trying to dry her damp hair.

"Nuthin'. Just Thinking."

"Oh." she sat down beside him, looking out over the pond. "About what?"

"Just ol' memories." he replies and stood up. "I'll go and take that bath now. Se ya at breakfast." he smiled down at her as he left, leaving Akane alone on the porch. She smiles as she saw him disappear inside.

'He really seems happy these days. Can't blame him either. His life has always been odd. Mine too. But I wouldn't change it for the world. Not if it meant giving up on him.' She smiled. Akane couldn't deny that she did like Ranma. She liked him a lot. But it was a question of how much a lot was. She had been thinking about it quite a bit these last couple of weeks.

After the failed wedding, things had pretty much gone back to the old way, except for some small changes.  
Shampoo didn't come by as often as she used to do. And when she did, she managed to use the door, with minor things getting wrecked. Sure, after a while with her around, things got back to normal. Mousse, could come running in, trying to beat Ranma. Shampoo would then glomp Ranma, and stick to him like a second skin, and Akane would go ballistic. She could nowadays handle about 15 minutes without her mallet, but then it would strike down on poor Ranma as usual.

Ukyo had become friendlier towards her as well. Sure, she was still after Ranma, and would never give up, but she didn't try to pair her up with different guys, and she left Ryouga out of it.  
The biggest change might have been their household.  
Kasumi was still her old self, but she now and then even went out with Dr. Tofu - Akane still couldn't understand how he got the courage to ask her out - and she had help from Nodoka, who had come to almost stay with them.  
She and Genma lived at their house, but they might just have lived at the Tendos, as much time as they spent there.

Akane was eternally grateful for the decision her father, Mr Saotome and Mrs Saotome had made, of Ranma staying with her, and her family. Of course, she didn't say it out loud. That would end up in her and Ranma being on a honeymoon before they could say the word Wedding.

Nabiki was still up to her usual business, even though she had started to use less and less photos of Ranma for selling to the public, or blackmailing Ranma with.  
Akane looked to her right. There she could se her father, and Genma sit and play one of their never-ending games of Go.  
They had lessened on their never-ending plans to wed their heirs. At the longest, there had been a whole week in-between their attempts.

And then there where herself, and Ranma.

It was unbelievable what changes they had made. They almost never fought, well not seriously anyway. And they did more things together. Sure, not so that their parents saw. That would be a catastrophe. They could even put on a fight just to get them of their backs.  
But the thing Akane was most proud of was the fact that she was making a big progress in the kitchen. She now couldn't just boil water, or curry under supervision. She could also cook rice, pasta and a salad. Combining them made it a total of seven dishes.

"Suteki da ne" She looked up at the sky, and sighed. Life was bliss, and she was enjoying it fully.  
But what she didn't know was that it wouldn't last long.  
Life was going to take yet another big turn. For the better, or worse, nobody knew.

* * *

New chapter, soon to be up... hopefully. I don't know how much I might be able to update. But I will try. I can promise that much.  
Reviews are very welcome.  
Beta Reader for this Fanfic is needed.  
If you have any songs/lyrics you think would describe a character, relationship or anything ells in Ranma½, please tell me. I am all ears.

Until next time!


	2. Music Martial Arts: Chapter 1

**Ranma½ The Martial Arts Music Competition**

Small note: I do not own any of the original caracters of Ranma½ by Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own any of the lyrics of the songs - original owners and writers will be presented in the "Music and Lyrics" chapter.  
Please feel free to contact me if you have any coments or questions.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One:**

I was just one of those days. She felt it, right down to her toes. Just one of those days when everything was bound to go wrong. Already it had been a horrible day, and she hadn't even had breakfast yet. Perhaps she should just go back to bed, and pretend the day had yet to begin. Star over, and get it right.  
Akane sighed and rose from her chair by the desk, as a loud thud was heard from downstairs, followed by a loud splash.  
It just figures.

The splash could have ment nothing other than Ranma falling into the pond, for the second time this morning. The first time, it had been the neighbours cat, coming by, that had made him fly high. This time, it surley had to be his fatherdropping by,giving his son the morning workout. It was almost time for school, but now they would be late, since Ranma once again had to take a bath. Well, nothing to do about it.  
She walked out of her room, heading for the stairs, knocking on Nabikis room as she walked passed it. As no one answered, she headed down the stairs, figuring her sister already had gone to breakfast.  
As she came down the stairs, she saw a small envelope lying on the floor by the door. Being curios by nature, she bent down to pick it up, when she saw that her name was written on the front. Opening the letter, she found a small note:

'I have the solution to you problem.  
Want to know? Meet me in the  
Girls lockerroom after school'

What? As she red the three lines again, her brows raised in surprise. She scanned the card for a signature, butcouldnt find one.She turned it over, hopingto find a hint of who wrote it.  
Nothing there either. What was this? Who had sent it? Was it a trick? The questions seemed to build in her head, but she had no time to ponder over them, since Ranma just had turned around the corner. Not knowing why, she hid the letter in her pocket. For some reason she didn't want him to find it, cause for some reason, she felt that the letter was reffering to him, Ranma, being the problem.  
She quickly decided she had to look at the card again later, to see if she had missed something. But for some reason she felt she hadn't.

They soon left for school, having some of the more regular problems on the way - Ranma being splashed with water by the old lady, Kuno stopping them to proclaime his undying love for Akane, and the pigtailed Goddess; Daisuke and Hiroshi dragging Ranma off to get some tips for god-knows-what - but they managed to get to school on time, as usual. The hours passed, slow but surely. Akane fellt as though the day would never end. She had read the letter again as she had been to the ladies, but it had failed to still her curiosity. So, she had decided to go and meet this mystery person after school. She could not deny that the letter had stirr a lot of questions. Questions she wanted answered.

Not a second to soon, the bell rang, anouncing that the day was at an end. She started to pack her schoolbooks, feeling a bit nervous. As she was ready to leave, she saw Ranma waiting for her at the door.  
Oops. She had forgotten to tell him she wasn't going home. What should she say? The truth? Should she lie? No, no lies. There was no reason to lie to him. She never did like to lie to anyone. The truth was always best, no matter what.  
She walked up to him, smiling as she came closer. It was now or never.

"Ready to go, or what?" He flashed her with one of those rare smiles of his, walking out of the classroom as she came up to him.  
"Actually no..." She stopped, making him turn around to face her. "I have to meet someone in the girls lockerroom before we can go home."  
He raised an eyebrow, as she handed him the letter, and it didn't exactly lower itself as he read it.  
He handed her the note as he was done. "You know this could be a trick, right?"  
"Yes, of course." She didn't know what to say. She felt his eyes upon her, and heard him change his stance. "I just wanted to find out what it was about, and who wrote it." She looked up at him. "I'll be carefull, I promise."  
"Kay." he tossed his backpack onto his back, hessitating."I can come along if you want me to. I mean, I don't need to come in there with you, just stand outside if something where to happen."  
Oh god, how adorable he could be sometimes. He was trying to hide it so well, but deep inside he wanted nothing more than to protect her, and she saw it.  
She smiled. "That would be nice."

As they arrived at the door to the girls changingroom they stopped.  
"Well here goes nothing. Wish me luck" She smiled jokingly, grabbing the door, and walking in.  
Ranma leaned back at the wall, making himself comfortable. This shouldn't take to long. But what kind of problem had the letter reffered to? Were Akane in trouble? He hoped not. Or if she was, he hoped she would tell him.  
He was quite proud over their relationship toward eachother. Sure, it was not a distinctiv one, but atleast they had some sort of understanding, and a silent agreement, on not mentioning it. Atleast that's how he saw it.  
He Sighed. He was a bit worried about what would happen in the future. They both where graduating later this year, and he didn't know what he wanted to do with his life.  
He wanted to find a cure for his curse, that was for sure. There was always the Jusenkyo, but he had absolutley no money to travel there.Well, he could always swim over the ocean again - the exercise was great - but for some reason, he didnt feel like it.  
He could always get a part time job, but as what? As of right now, he didnt even know if he wanted to keep on studying. He had alwasy wanted to keep on training, and even start a couple of classes in the name of "Saotomes School of anything-goes Martial Arts".  
Perhaps a summer job? Just to get enough money for a roundtripto Jysenkyo.  
He snapped his fingers, "Hey! Thats It!". He would ask Dr. Tofu if he could work some extra for him, just to get enough money. And since the doc was a martial artist, he might even get a few tips and new techniques at the same time. He would be able to get enough money to travel, and if he was lucky, there would even be some left for him to...  
No. No thoughts of that yet. It would have to wait for the future.

Ranma looked at the door ahead of him. Akane had been gone some time now. What in the world could they be talking about?  
As his curiosity got he better of him, he slowly made his way over to the door, putting his ear against it. He might be able to hear what they where talking about.  
To his annoyance, and surprice, he couldnt hear anything, not even a whisper of voices.  
What exactly was going on in there? Ranma had never been known for his patience, nor for his lack of curiosity, and now it was getting the better of him. He wanted to know what was going on, and he wanted to know it now.  
He drew a deep sigh, and knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.  
And waited...  
And waited...  
This was odd. 'Hadn't Akane heard his knock?' he wondered as he knocked again.  
Still no answer.  
He put his hand on the doorhandle and hessitated. Would he dare enter the girls lockerroom, and face Akanes wrath if he was spotted? She could get so angry if she got the wrong idea. Not that she would belive him trying to peep on girls, but for not trusting her beeing able to handle this - whatever it was - on her own. But that was not why he wanted to check on her, was it?  
No! It wasn't. Well, not entirely. Truth to be told, he was a bit worried. Not that she wouldnt be albe to handle this on her own, but that he couldnt keep an eye on her, just in case.  
So, he would go in. Yes! He would go in and just check on her. He had nothing to be afraid of. He was Ranma Saotome, tha heir of the Anything-Goes School of Martial Arts. He wouldn't let something as trivial as a girls lockerroom stop him.  
He pushed the door handle down, and pulled.

Nothing!  
There was absolutley no sound of anyliving beeingin the room as he entered. 'This was odd' Ranma though as he made his way a bit further in to check so that Akane wasn't hiding somewhere behind a locker.  
Nope, nothing there either. But wait! In the far end of the room, there was a small window open. He walked up to it, having a look outside, but didnt see anyone outside.  
This was strange. Akane wouldn't just have left like that, without telling him. But where was she? And why?  
Turning around, Ranma made his way out of the changingroom, and out of the school. Perhaps he would find her in the yard? He made a turn around the corner of the main building, walking toward where he knew the girls lockerroom would be. He could see the open window from here, but there was no sign of Akane. A nagging feeling started to build up in his stomache.  
'Damn!' Stoping in his tracks, Ranma quickly made a decision, and turned around. If she wasn't at school, she might have gone home. And if she wasn't at home, he would look at the Nekohanten, or at Ucchans. Perhaps, just perhaps, had she gone over to them. 'Yes. Akane had gone home, or to one of the other places they used to visit' he tried to convince himself.  
Ranma started to run, and jump along the roofs, heading home as quick as he could, but all the while, the nagging feeling in his stomache was just growing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New chapter up soon. Im already working on it.  
Please feel free to contact me.


End file.
